heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Birth
In addition to Longing and Dreaming, a story usually begins when the hero or heroine is born. When that happens, it is a memorable scene in the tale, and it can be a miracle after a terrible event or something that sets the story in motion. Sometimes the birth can provoke the antagonist's hatred(in extreme case, the antagonist's faction/nation declare the war on the country/kingdom/village/town where the hero was born), but it usually inspires positivity, particularly when the said hero was destined to vanquish evil. Examples *''20th Century Fox'' *''Blue Sky Studios'' **Blu is born to unknown parents before he is captured by bird smugglers and taken to Moose Lake, Minnesota where he is found and taken in by Linda Gunderson. **Peaches is born after Ellie is saved by Manny and Diego from a pack of Guanlong dinosaurs. *''DreamWorks'' **Alex was born in Africa in the beginning of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Since then, He got kidnaps by the poachers and Zuba tries to save him they shot him with his ear and he falls off to the river and towards the sea. **After Moses is born, his mother Yocheved sends him adrift in a basket to save him from the wrath of Pharaoh, setting the legend in motion. **Megamind is born before his planet is destroyed by a black hole. *''Disney/Pixar'' **Tinker Bell and Periwinkle was born of the baby's first laugh **When Riley Andersen is born, that is when she and Joy first connect. **When Simba is born, a circle of life begins and this provokes Scar's jealousy. **Kiara is born a year after Scar's defeat. **Kion is also born after Kiara was. **When Princess Aurora is born, Maleficent's jealousy is provoked. Hearing the prophecy of the princess's fate, King Stefan and Queen Leah give her to the Good Fairies to keep her safe from Maleficent's wrath. **Mowgli is born and orphaned where Bagheera takes him to be raised by Akela and his wolf pack. **Quasimodo is born before his gypsy parents were killed by Claude Frollo and his soldiers, leaving Quasimodo to be raised by Frollo as a way to atone his sin for killing Quasimodo's mother. **Tarzan is born to his parents before they stranded in Africa. Unfortunately, Tarzan's parents were killed by a ferocious leopard named Sabor, leaving Tarzan an orphan before he is found and adopted by a female named Kala. *Sophie Karamazout (wearing her summer dress) is born as she pops out of the pot, after Mr. Karamazout uses a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice. *Mavis is born in the year 1894 in the beginning of Hotel Transylvania. Since then, Dracula makes his promise to keep her safe from the humans. *In the beginning of the Harry Potter series, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid left Harry Potter as a baby in front of the Dursley's house to hide his wizard heritage after Voldemort kills his parents. *Little Audrey is born as she the painting springs to life, after the painter paints her, and sprays her. *Krishna is born after being saved by his father. According to a prophecy, he is to save India from the wicked Emperor Kans. *When Arnold Shortman was born, he silenced the nature in San Lorenzo. *When Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia are born after their mother Padme Amidala dies in childbirth of a broken heart, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Bail Organa have new hope in defeating the Galactic Empire and they will also have some help in stopping Darth Vader and Emperor Darth Sidious, and it'll also set up the Rebel Alliance that is fighting the Empire to free the galaxy. *When Amanda Ellerby and Leo Fitzpatrick are born the same year, this begins their acquaintanceship. *When Paikea Apirana is born after her mother dies of childbirth, this leaves her grandfather concerned but begins her journey from girl to warrior. *After Goku is born and sent to Earth, his father, Bardock tells his son that he will defeat Frieza in the future before getting perished. *Hana Makihatayama is born, she has huge amount of magic powers and is selected as the future queen of the witch world. *Flurry Heart is born as a newborn Alicorn foal. *Johnny 5 is born as an alive robot after being struck by a lightning while recharging it's power. *E-102 Gamma was created by Dr. Eggman. *Shadow the Hedgehog was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's, and of course, Maria's Grandfather. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events